Crossdressing Cosplayer
by Namikaze Han -Hiatus
Summary: Kisah seorang pemuda Anime Lovers yang jatuh hati pada seorang Cosplayer. Tanpa tahu bahwa saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, Cosplayer itu mengikuti lomba 'Crossdressing Cosplay'. Read it! [This is an EXO fanfiction]


**Crossdressing Cosplayer by Namikaze Han**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romance -eum gatau lagi  
**

**~o~**

**Pair: …? Guess it!**

**Support Cast: - Park Chanyeol [EXO-K]**

**Oh Sehun [EXO-K]**

**Byun Baekhyun [EXO-K]**

**Xi Luhan [EXO-M]**

**Kim Jongdae [EXO-M]**

**Kim Joonmyeon [EXO-K]**

**~o~**

**This is my own story!**

**No plagiarism!**

**~o~**

**First, disini mengandung unsur BL! OOC, AU, Gajeness, Abalness, Jelekness.**

**A little bit Japanese mampir disini /?**

**Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**I have warned you!**

Kau dapat menemukan cintamu dimana saja kan? Begitulah aku. Menemukan cinta disebuh tempat yang tak terduga. _Japanese Festival_. Jika kau _Anime Lovers_, kau akan mengerti.

"_Noo – Noona?"_

"_Yah, kau lihat sendiri. Aku akan jujur"_

"_Noona kau …?_

* * *

.

.

.

Bagi para _Anime Lovers_, ini adalah hal besar. Hal yang ditunggu-tunggu. _Japanese Festival_. Di sebuah taman ditengah kota Seoul diadakan acara itu. Dan adayang sangat menarik disini. Bukan. Bukan makanannya. Korea – Jepang bertetangga. Makanan Jepang tentu sudah lazim bagi warga Korea.

Tapi disini, lomba yang diadakanlah yang menarik. _Crossdressing cosplay_! Yup! Para _cosplayer _ditantang untuk menjadi lain. _Cosplayer_ perempuan ditantang untuk menjadi laki-laki. Dan _cosplayer_ dengan jenis kelamin laki-laki akan menjadi perempuan.

"Whoa~ wohoho! Disini keren kalian tahu! _Jjang_!" pemuda dengan tubuh menjulang keatas bersorak senang masuk kedalam area ini. Bukan Park Chanyeol namanya bila tidak heboh.

"Oh ayolah _Hyung_, sudah berapa banyak yang kau datangi dan kau masih berkata _jjang_?" sahut pemuda dengan kulit _tan_ disampingnya. Kim Jongin.

"_Ne_! Kupikir aku thetuju dengan Chanyeol _Hyung_" sahut yang satu lagi. Oh Sehun.

"Setuju maksudmu! Apa yang membuatmu setuju hah?" tanya Jongin. Ia bingung. Jujur saja ini sama seperti festival-festival yang pernah mereka datangi. _Stand_ makanan, _stand merchandise_, dan _stand-stand_ lain yang menurutnya juga sama.

"Thetuju karena aku melihat _cothplay_ [read: cosplay] Hathune Miku, Megurine Luka, dan Kagamine Rin yang sempurna! Cantik!" jawab Sehun sambil menunjuk sekumpulan _wanita_.

"Hatsune maksudmu!" balas Jongin. Oh anak ini rajin sekali membetulkan kata-kata salah yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Lebih baik kita dekati dan foto bersama! Bukankah itu bagus?" usul Chanyeol.

"Setuju/Thetuju!" dan Chanyeol bangga karena usulnya disetujui.

**oooOooo**

Tiga _wanita_ yang berpakaian a la Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka dan Kagamine Rin saling bertatapan. Sepertinya mereka akan memulai obrolan.

"Kau tahu _Hyung_, _Ge_, aku mulai khawatir dengan penampilanku" ujar seorang yang memakai kostum Miku. Sudah kubilang diatas kan bahwa disini diadakan _crossdressing cosplay_?

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo-ya! Nikmati saja. Toh sebelumnya kau pernah menjadi Miku" sahut yang memakai kostum Rin sambil menepuk pundak Miku. Atau kita sebut saja Kyungsoo.

"Aku mulai tidak nyaman dengan ini" keluh yang berdandan a la Luka. Ia melirik apa yang ada di dada-nya. _Payudara_ palsu. Ia sempat mengeluh karena mengapa ia harus jadi Luka? Milik Luka kan besar, sementara dia? Rata! Dan kenapa dua temannya ini menjadi Miku dan Rin yang jelas-jelas juga rata?! Ia merasa tidak adil.

"Pertahankan dulu Luhan-_ge_, kau bisa melepasnya setelah ini berakhir" Rin menepuk pundak Luka. Oh sebut saja Luhan.

"Ehehe, sejujurnya aku tidak suka tampil dengan perut terbuka seperti ini" ujarnya sambil menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal. Kalian tahulah, kostum Rin memang terbuka dibagian perut.-.

"Baekhyun!" Luhan dan Kyungsoo menatap sebal Baekhyun. Mereka pikir orang ini satu-satunya yang tak punya masalah dengan kostum mereka. Ternyata ia juga mengeluh.

Dan tiga orang pria menghampiri mereka. Pria dengan tinggi tubuh yang … yah. Tinggi.

"Yo Nona-Nona!" sapa salah satu dari mereka dengan cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Ohaha, Park Chanyeol lagi.

Ketiga _wanita _itu saling bersikut-sikut. Oh ini bahaya.

Park Chanyeol mengambil tempat disamping _Kagamine Rin_. Oh Sehun disamping _Megurine Luka_. Dan Kim Jongin disamping _Hatsune Miku_.

_Habislah!_ – batin Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Jadi, boleh kami tahu nama kalian hum?" tanya Chanyeol ditambah kedipan sebelah mata.

"Itu pun kalau kami boleh tahu" tambah Jongin dengan gaya [sok] _cool_. Padahal gak usah sok, udah _cool_.

"_Ne_, beri tahu kami _Noona_?" Sehun ikut-ikutan.

"_Watashi namae wa _Do Kyungsoo _desu_"

"_Watashi wa _Byun Baekhyun _desu_"

"Xi Luhan _desu_"

Mereka memperkenal diri dalam bahasa Jepang dan dengan cara mereka sendiri. Dan yang paling sopan Kyungsoo.

"Ahaha _thouka_~ Oh Thehun _desu_!" sahut Sehun ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"_Souka_ maksudmu! Maafkan anak ini. Namanya Sehun, dia cadel huruf _S_. Dan namaku Kim Jongin" Jongin masih setia membetulkan kesalahan pengucapan Sehun.

"Cara bicaramu lucu" ujar Luhan pada Sehun dengan nada suara dibuat-buat semirip mungkin dengan perempuan.

"A-a-a … _kamsahamnida_. Aku lupa bahatha Jepang dari terima kathih"

"Kenalkan! Namaku Park Chanyeol!" uja Chanyeol menggebu-gebu sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya.

Mereka berkenalan biasa. Dan mengobrol sedikit.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, bisakah kau nyanyikan satu lagu Hatsune Miku?" tanya Jongin antusias.

"Ti-tidak. Suara asli Miku tinggi, sedangkan suaraku rendah" Kyungsoo menyangkal. Tapi itu benar.

"Yah … padahal aku sangat ingin mendengarmu menyanyi" Jongin mendesah kecewa.

"Hey, Kyungsoo! Aku sudah siap, ayo!" seseorang yang berpakaian a la _Shion Kaito _ menghampiri Kyungsoo dan kawan-kawan.

"Kau lama Jongdae-ya! Kemana Joonmyeon _Hyu _–_Oppa_?" balas Baekhyun dan kemudian bertanya. Ia hampir lupa bahwa dirinya dalam sosok wanita.

"_Mianhae_, aku tadi lupa menaruh dimana syal ini" ujarnya sambil menunjuk kain panjang berwarna biru yang melilit lehernya. "Dan Joonmyeon _Hyung_ sedang sibuk mencari dimana _wig_ kuning a la _Len_" sambungnya.

"Kau sudah hafal lirik _Crazy Clown_?" tanya Kyungsoo pada _Kaito_ –ralat- Jongdae.

Dan tiga pria yang tadi mengobrol bersama memilih pergi. Sungguh mereka tidak mengerti pembicaraan _Vocaloid_ didepan mereka.

"Yo Nona-Nona, kami akan kembali nanti!" uja Chanyeol. Dan mereka –Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun- pergi dari situ.

Kembali ke _Vocaloid_ …

"Aku hafal, tapi kenapa _part_ Miku diberikan kepadaku? Kau kan yang jadi Miku!" jawab Jongdae sembari protes.

"Oh ayolah Jongdae-ya, suaraku rendah dan suaramu tinggi. Yang suaranya rendah Kaito, maka _part_ Kaito diberikan kepadaku. Kau lupa itu hah? Kau saja yang lupa bahwa kau menolak menjadi Miku!" sahut Kyungsoo. Darahnya mendidih.

"Eh? _Mianhae_, ah sudahlah. Ayo!" Jongdae menarik tangan Kyungsoo ke ruang tempat lomba mereka. Memamerkan kemampuan menyanyi dan _cosplay_ mereka.

Tunggu, bukankah tadi kubilang _crossdressing cosplay_? Ahaha~ itu hanya beberapa yang ikut. Dan memang ada yang teta ppada kodratnya. Contohnya Jongdae yang menjadi Kaito, atau Joonmyeon yang menjadi Len. Walaupun belum menemukan dimana _wig_-nya.-.

"Hey! Lama sekali Joonmyeon _Hyung_! Aku bisa masuk angin!" keluh Baekhyun.

"Aku menunggu Kyungsoo untuk menyanyikan _Magnet_" sahut Luhan yang masih _waiting_ dengan dadanya yang tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa tidak dengan _Mikuo_ saja?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau lupa? Tidak ada yang menjadi _Mikuo_!" jawab Luhan sambil menjitak kecil kepala Baekhyun. Membuat _wig_ kuning yang dipakai Baekhyun sedikit melorot.

"Kau merusaknya _Gege_!" Baekhyun bekata kesal sambil membetulkan letak _wig_-nya.

**oooOooo**

"Yak! Kim Jongin, apa yang membuat kau tertheyum teruth hah?" Sehun merasa sebal dengan Jongin yang memang daritadi tersenyum sendiri layaknya orang tidak waras.

"Bahkan kau terlihat lebih tidak waras dibading aku"" tambah Chanyeol. Memang ia sering dikatai setengah waras oleh teman-temannya. Hey, tapi dia ini 100% waras! Hanya tingkah lakunya saja.

"Aku hanya kepikiran Kyungsoo _Noona_" jawab Jongin sekenanya.

"Kau menyukainya ya?" tuding Chanyeol dan Sehun dengan wajah tersenyum yang jelek.

"Ya. Tidak. Eh? Bisa jadi" jawab Jongin yang gugup. Dan entah kenapa ia menjawab ala acara _Eat Bulaga_ di eSCeTeVeh.

"Jaaaddiiiii?"

"Aku – aku – ngg – itu yah mungkin saja"

"Aith kau ini!" Sehun meninju kecil lengan sahabat gelapnya itu.

"Aku hanya kepikiran kenapa nama mereka seperti nama untuk _namja_. Padahal mereka _yeoja_" _what the_ … Chayeol kepikiran? Demi apapun dia kepikiran. Ini ajaib!

"Kurasa kau ada benarnya _Hyung_. Tapi masa bodohlah, mereka terlalu cantik" sahut Jongin.

"_Ne_, _ne_, Luhan-_je_ thangat cantik! Dan tadi aku tahu bahwa ia dari China, lalu dia 4 tahun lebih tua dari aku" Sehun ikut-ikutan. "_Hyung_! Ayo beli ramen!" sambungnya sambil menunjuk _stand_ ramen.

"Ayo! Aku lapar~" sahut Chanyeol sambil mengusap perutnya.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju _stand _tersebut.

"Ya! Kenapa hampir semua _stand _ramen di _J-fest_ yang aku datangi selalu lengkap dengan gambar bocah ini?" Jongin mengomentari gambar bocah laki-laki dengan rambut kuning jabrik yang ceria memakan ramen.

"_Uthumaki _[read: Uzumaki] _Naruto ne_? Itu kan karena dia thuka ramen" jawab Sehun.

"Anak itu memang doyan ramen. _Oji-san _[paman], ramen 3!" sahut Chanyeol sambil memesan ramen.

Mereka bertiga jadi membicarakan Naruto sambil memakan ramen masing-masing.

"Aku lebih suka ia besama _Hinata_ dibanding _Sakura"_ Jongin mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"_Thakura_ [read: Sakura] saja! Dia kan cantik" timpal Sehun.

"Apa bagusnya _Sakura?"_ tanya Chanyeol. "Dia suka marah-marah. Bukankah kasihan Naruto bila setiap hari dimarahi oleh _Sakura?_ Aku tidak setuju" wogh! Pemikiran yang bagus Chanyeol!

_"Sakura_ itu tidak bagus Sehun. Dia rata, jidatnya lebar. Sedangkan Hinata, _ugh_! Seksi. Lekukannya pas, dadanya sangat –err yah begitulah! Wajahnya juga manis"

"Thimpan pikiran _pervert_-mu Jongin!" Sehun yang sudah selesai dengan ramennya, mengetuk sumpit yang habis digunakannya ke kepala Jongin.

"Sehun! Cadel! _Appo_!" Jongin membalas Sehun sambil mengaduh.

"Hey bocah, aku sudah selesai dengan ramenku. Aku cari _merchandise_ lalu berfoto dengan beberapa _cosplayer_ cantik!" Chanyeol membayar semuanya lalu menyeret dua anak manusia itu dengan enaknya.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri _Hyung_! Tuntun saja si Cadel itu!" Jongin melepas genggaman Chanyeol dan berjalan sendiri.

"Aku thudah bethal …"

"Malu pakai popok bayi~ aku mau pakai celana dalam~!" pekataan Sehun disambung nyanyian dari iklan popok di Indonesia. Dan itu menjijikkan di mata Sehun dan Jongin karena Chayeol menyanyikannya dengan raut tampak sangat bahagia.

"Makthudku, lepathkan aku _Hyung_!" Sehun melepasnya sendiri. Sungguh ia bingung, kenapa punya dua _Hyung_ [yang satunya tidak mau diakui] yang sama-sama tidak waras. Yang satu setengah waras, dan yang satu lagi _pervert_ bukan main.

"Memang kau tidak pakai celana dalam _Hyung_?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku? Eum … pakai kok" jawab Chayeol denga wajah setengah idiotnya.

"Kupikir kau tidak pakai"

"Thimpan pikiran _pervert_-mu Kim Jongin!" Sehun melempar Jongin dengan batu kerikil setempat.

**oooOooo**

"_Man_! Akhirnya aku bebas dari benda ini!" Luhan berkomentar puas karena payudara palsu itu lepas dari dirinya.

"Kau jangan senang dulu _Ge_! Dimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah selesai mengganti kostumnya.

"Dia belum kembali" sahut Joonmyeon disudut sana. Sudah memegang kunci mobil. Orang kaya. "Hey, Jongdae, kau melihat Kyungsoo?" taya Joonmyeon pada Jongdae yang baru masuk dan belum berganti pakaian.

"Habis foto-foto tadi, ia sedang bicara denga seorang laki-laki" jawab Jongdae.

**oooOooo**

"_Noona_, bisakah besok kita betemu?" tanya pemuda dengan kulit _tan_ pada seorang _gadis_ yang berpakaian a la Hatsune Mikku.

"Yah, bisa saja" jawab _gadis _itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menemuimu disini pukul 10! Oh ya, besok tolong kenakan _dress_ berwarna _pink_ ya! Supaya aku dapat mengenalimu" ujar pemuda itu.

"Eh?" _gadis_ itu tampak terkejut. "Baiklah" akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk. _Kenapa aku harus mengenakan _dress_? Warna _pink_ pula-_-_

"_Kamsahamnida_ _Noona_! Sudah mau memenuhi keinginanku. Aku pulang dulu _ne_, _annyeong_~" pemuda itu kemudian berlalu.

Wajah _gadis_ tadi berubah masam melihat punggung pemuda tersebut semakin menciut lalu menghilang.

"Ini bencana! Gawat! Siaga satu!" _gadis_ … tunggu! Suaranya berat? Oh aku lupa! Dia seorang pemuda. Ah, dia memasuki ruangan tempat Luhan, Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Joonmyeon menunggunya.

"_Mwoya_ Kyungie?" tanya Joonmyeon. Dia tadi tenyata Kyungsoo.

"_Hyung_! _Gege_! Kalian tahu Kim Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Pemuda hitam tadi? Aku tahu" jawab Luhan.

"Ya, yang gelap" sahut Baekhyun.

Dan mereka semua sudah pada tubuh aslinya.

"Dia mengajakku bertemu! Dan dia menyuruhku mengenakan _dress_ dengan warna _pink_!" ujar Kyungsoo. Ia melempar _wig_-nya tepat mendarat mulus di wajah Jongdae.

"Hati-hati membuang _wig_!" protes Jongdae. "Wajah tampanku bisa rusak tahu!" dengan tingkat kepedean yang melebihi tingginya menara paling tinggi di dunia ia berkata.

"Kau harus mengenakan _wig_ saat menemuinya Kyungsoo. Jika kau mau, aku punya banyak" tawar Baekhyun.

"Aku punya banyak juga. Tapi, _dress_-nya …"

"Tenang Kyungsoo, aku punya satu" ujar Luhan. Luhan punya _dress_, warna _pink_ lagi, _what the_ …

"Kau punya?!" sontak semua disitu bertanya kaget.

"Tenang _man_, tenang~ aku memang punya. Tadinya mau kuberikan pada seseorang, tapi ternyata orang itu sudah punya kekasih. Jadi kusimpan" jelas Luhan. Oh ini menjelaskan semuanya.

"Tapi Kyungsoo, kau tahu si tiang listrik teman si gelap itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya aku tahu, dia sangat tinggi. Ada apa _Hyung_?" Kyungsoo balas bertanya.

"Dia mengajakku kencan …" jawab Baekhyun dengan suara amat termarat pelan keramat (?)

"_What the … man_! Kau akan berkencan dengan seoang pria!" Luhan terkejut. "Kebetulan, anak cadel itu juga mengajakku bertemu"

"Kalian ternyata juga" Kyungsoo beralih pada ekspresi OAO miliknya.

"Ya! Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang!" ajak Jongdae.

"Ya, ayo" sahut Joonmyeon. Anak orang kaya ini memutar-mutar kunci di tangannya.

…

Mereka berlima keluar dari ruangan tempat mereka tadi. _J-fest_ masih cukup ramai. Tapi masa bodohlah, mereka hanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

**oooOooo**

"_Noona_! _Noona_! Kyungsoo _Noona_!" seorang pemuda berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Yang dipanggil menengok, ikut melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum. Kesan pertama, manis.

"Haahhh~" pemuda itu bernafas lega karena sudah sampai. "Sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak juga" jawab orang yang dipanggil Kyungsoo tadi.

"Syukurlah. _Mianhae_, aku telat" pemuda itu menunjukkan cengirannya. "Oh ya, mari ulang perkenalan kita! Namaku, Kim Jongin. Kau dapat memanggilku Jongin. Tapi, temanku senang sekali memanggilku Kkamjong" pemudaitu –Jongin- mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo. Cukup panggil aku Kyungsoo. Dan kenapa kau memanggilku _Noona_?" Kyungsoo menyambut tangan Jongin.

Tangan mereka bertautan. Dan dengan warna yang kontras.

"Entahlah. Hanya instingku saja. Karena aku 94line mungkin" jawab Jongin sekenanya. Dan ada sesuatu dalam pikirannya, _tangan Kyungsoo _Noona _halus dan lembut._

"Yah, dan kau memang lebih muda satu tahun denganku" Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan tangannya. Ada satu yang mengganjal dipikrannya, _tangan Jongin yang terlalu besar. Atau tanganku yang terlalu kecil untuk ukuran seorang pria?_

Ya, kalau kalian baca diatas, Kyungsoo memang seorang pemuda. Hanya luarnya saja terlihat seperti wanita. Karena –err- dia kan sedang dalam balutan _dress _berwarna _pink_. _Wig _lurus panjang dengan poni rata berwarna kecoklatan bertengger manis dikepalanya. Jangan lupa polesan sedikit _make-up_ dan _flat shoes_ putih yang dipakainya. Ia tampak mirip sekali dengan wanita sungguhan.

Dan jujur saja, Jongin terpukau akan kecantikan Kyungsoo. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa dihadapannya adalah bidadari yang turun dari khayangan. Tanpa ia menyadari, bahwa Kyungsoo bukanlah seorang wanita apalagi bidadari seperti yang dipikirkannya.

"_Noona_, kau cantik" puji Jongin. "Mau es krim?" tawarnya kemudian.

"_Kamsahamnida_. Boleh" balas Kyungsoo.

"Biar aku belikan. Mau rasa apa?" dan Kyungsoo berpikir, apa rasa yang biasa wanita sukai? Jujur saja, ia pria dan belum pernah tahu apa yang wanita sukai.

"_Strawberry_" jawabnya kemudian. Jongin mengangguk dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sebentar di kursi panjang.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mengerti cara menjadi wanita. Aku pria._

"Ini punyamu!" Jongin kembali dengan sengaja, ia tempelkan ujung benda dingin itu di hidung Kyungsoo.

"Ah! Dingin! Kau mengangetkanku!" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namun diambilnya es krim itu.

"_Mianhae_" dan Jongin hanya menampilkan deretan giginya. "Itu … belum kau hapus" ibu jari Jongin menyapu hidung Kyungsoo yang terkena es krim.

"_Ka-kamsahamnida_" _ugh_! Kyungsoo gugup. Ia merasa wajahnya memanas. Menundukkan wajah, ya, ia menundukkan wajahnya.

_Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini? Ya ampun, wajahku panas._

"Kau manis saat memerah" Jongin berkomentar sambil menikati es krimnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo bungkam. Dan ia mirip perempuan saat ini, tanpa sepengetahuannya.

_**Pertemuan kedua **_**…**

Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo ke taman bermain. Dan pemuda gelap itu memboncengnya dibelakang. Kyungsoo dalam posisi memeluk pinggang Jongin, dan Jongin suka rasa itu.

Kyungsoo dalam balutan _dress_ dengan warna kuning _soft_ dan _flat shoes_ hitam membalut kakinya. _Wig_-nya sengaja dibuat bergelombang. Tas kecil warna merah tersampir manis dibahunya. Dan asal kalian tahu, _dress_ ini milik Luhan. Lagi. Kyungsoo sempat berpikir, berapa banyak _dress_ milik Luhan? Atau jangan-jangan _Gege_-nya itu memang mengoleksi _dress_? Hanya Luhan yang tahu.

Sedangkan Jongin, hanya penampilan sederhanana. _Jeans_ panjang, kaos hitam tanpa lengan dan dibalut jaket kulit hitam. Juga _sneakers_ hitam. Dan menurut Kyungsoo, itu membuatnya lebih gelap.

"Apa kau memang suka sekali dengan hitam?" tanya Kyungsoo sesudah mereka turun dan masuk kedalam.

"Begitulah" Jongin memerkan deretan giginya lagi.

Sebagai _cosplayer_, tentu saja Kyungsoo punya banyak kostum dan _wig_ berbagai warna. Aksesoris yang ia punya pun beragam.

"Itu membuatmu tambah gelap" komentar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengambil sesuatu dalam tasnya. "Nah, kau suka yang tidak ada lengannya kan? Pakai ini" ujarnya sambil memberikan sesuatu pada Jongin.

Kaus hitam tanpa lengan juga. Namun ada corak api berwarna merah dan oranye dibawahnya. "Whoa~ dimana kau mendapatkannya?" taya Jongin. Ia akan pergi ke toilet setempat secepatnya.

"Tak usah banyak tanya dan pakai sajalah~" Kyungsoo mendorong punggung Jongin kearah toilet setempat. Berat.

"_Noona_, aku bisa sendiri" Jongin akhirnya pergi sendiri. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang berkacak pinggang. Bukan kesal, namun geli.

_Roller coaster_. Kyungsoo berani bersumpah jika ia penyihir, maka ia akan mengutuk Jongin menjadi kodok. Tidak tahukah pria gelap disampingnya ini bahwa dirinya takut ketinggian?

"Jongin …" lirihnya.

"_Ne_, _Noona_? Kau takut?" senyuman jahil terukir di wajah tampan Jongin.

"Ti-tidak!" jelas sekali bahwa Kyungsoo takut. Dan itu membuat Jongin ingin berbuat jahil.

"Oh~ ayo kalau begitu!" Jongin menarik Kyungsoo.

_Kukutuk kau jadi kodok Kim Jongin!_ – dan ia hanya bisa merutuk dalam hatinya.

"HUUWWWAAA~~~~! JOONGGGIIINNNN!" tangan kanan Kyungsoo memukul-mukul Jongin yang berada di kanannya.

Jongin justru meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya, seperti mengatakan _jangan takut, aku disini_.

_**Pertemuan kedelapan …**_ [aku tahu ini kecepetan]

Semakin lama, mereka semakin akrab. Bahkan sudah bertukar nomor telepon. Dan kini mereka bertemu di salah satu _J-Fest_. Karena Kyungsoo ber-_cosplay _disana. Bukan jadi wanita, tapi pria.

Jongin disana, menghampiri Kyungsoo yang berdandan a la tokoh _anime_ pria. "_Noona_, kau bisa jadi pria huh?"

"Aku? Tentu saja bisa!" balas Kyungsoo. _Tentu saja bisa! Aku pria bodoh!_

"Oh ya? Oh ya? Kau bahkan masih cantik" Jongin mengatakan antara mengejek dan kenyataan.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin.

"Aw! Sakit _Noona_!" Jongin berpura-pura mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kyungie! _Doko_?! [dimana?] Kyungie?" sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Eh? Itu suara Joonmyeon _Hyu _–_Oppa_!" Kyungsoo hampir lupa bahwa Jongin menggangapnya wanita.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Jongin. Pandangannya sinis. Cemburu? Mungkin saja.

"_Sunbae_-ku" jawab Kyungsoo. "_Koko_! _Koko_! [disini!]" Kyungsoo menyahut panggilan Jongin.

"Aish~ kau ini senang sekali menghilang!" Joonmyeon –yang tadi mencari Kyungsoo- datang. "_Mitte_! [lihat!] banyak yang meminta berfoto, tapi mereka tidak mau jika aku tidak bersama _couple_-ku" ujar Joonmyeon.

Bukan. Mereka bukan _cosplay yaoi_. Hanya sahabat, _couple_ juga toh? Hehe.

"Jongin, aku tinggal ya?" Jongin mengangguk. Dan Kyungsoo pergi bersama Joonmyeon.

…

"Jongin …?" Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin disampinya. Ia belum berganti kostum. Ia ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Jongin.

"_Ne_, _Noona_?" jawab Jongin.

"Bisakah besok kita bertemu? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu"

"_Ne_, aku bisa" _bukankah ini kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaanmu Kim Jongin? Siapa tahu ia juga memiliki rasa yang sama_.

"Aku akan datang pukul 8 _ne_?"

"_Ne_"

_**Pertemuan kesepuluh …**_[ini lebih kecepetan-_-]

Jongin berlari dari parkiran kedalam taman. Ini pukul setengah sembilan, ia telat. Buruk. Kini ia sampai, di kursi panjang tempatnya pertama bertemu. Bagus. Dan dimana gadis itu? Tidak ada disana. Ia hanya melihat seorang pemuda dengan surai kecoklatan.

_Mungkin dia tahu_.

Jongin berjalan kearah pemuda itu. "Permisi, apa Anda tahu gadis yang …" ia hampir menyebutkan cirri-ciri orang yang dicarinya. Namun pemuda itu menyelak …

"Kau Kim Jongin?" Jongin terperanjat. Bagaimana pemuda ini tahu namanya? Aneh.

"Y-ya?"

"Mari kita mulai perkenalan kita dari awal" ujar pemuda itu kemudian.

"Perkenalan? Dari awal?" oh Jongin mulai bingung sekarang.

"Ya" pemuda itu mengangguk.

_Tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenal wajahnya. Mirip dengan Kyungie _Noona_? Atau dia kakaknya?_

"Kau … kakaknya Kyungie _Noona_?" tebak Jongin.

"Bukan" pemuda itu menggeleng membuat Jongin bertambah bingung. "Tebaklah"

"Jangan-jangan …_ Noo – Noona_?"

"Yah, kau lihat sendiri. Aku akan jujur"

"_Noona_ kau …?"

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo dan aku _namja_"

"_Noona_ …?" Jongin kaget. Sungguh kaget. Tidak mungkin kan Kyungie _Noona_-**nya **yang cantik, imut, lembut, bahkan bisa memasak adalah _**namja**_?

"Ya! Berhenti memanggilku _Noona_ Kim Jongin! Aku _namja_! Panggil aku _Hyung_!"

"_Noo_ –_Hyung_, aku juga ingin jujur?"

"Silahkan"

"_Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae_"

"Dengar aku Kim Jongin, kita sama-sama _namja_. Tidak mungkin kita dapat bersama. Aku – kau, _namja_. Meskipun aku –aku juga mencintaimu, tapi tetap saja kita tidak dapat bersama. Lupakan saja Jongin, cari seseorang yang benar-benar _yeoja_"

"_Hyung _kau …?"

"Ya, ya, apa tadi yang kukatakan? Aku mencintaimu? Itu benar. Tapi, tetap saja kan? Lupakan Jongin. Dan oh, aku ada jadwal. Aku pergi dulu _ne_? Sampai jumpa Kim Jongin" Kyungsoo berlari dari situ. Pergi. Sebetulnya ia bohong tentang jadwal, ia hanya tidak ingin sakitnya berlarut-larut. Karena dia memang mencintai Kim Jongin.

"Seandainya kau _yeoja_, mungkinkah kau menerimaku _Hyung_?"

.

.

.

**-The End-**

Aneh ya? Kecepetan ya? Gomenne m(_ _)m

Tapi tunggu dulu deh, kok jadi hurt begini sih endingnya? Jangan tanya saya! Saya gak tau.-. saya juga bingung. Saya cuma ngikutin apa yang ada di otak saya saja. Maaf deh jadinya begini.

Jadi cerita ini terpikirkan karena saya ingat _J-fest_ dan _cosplayer_. Dan meman basic saya di Jepang. Jadi beginilah. Untuk _Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka, Shion Kaito, Kagamine Len _dan lain-lain, coba googling saja biar tahu.

Sebenernya lucu juga ngebayangin mereka _cosplay _gitu. Apalagi Luhan jadi Luka. Rada gak tega sih, tapi ya sudahlah.

Yosh! Jangan cuma read dong, tapi sempetin juga untuk …

**Review!  
**

**Oce ...?!**


End file.
